Mime
Mime es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografia del Personaje Un ciervo macho de color púrpura con orejas en punta, con dos cuernos en la parte superior, maquillaje facial y una camiseta blanca y azul a rayas. Él nunca habla porque es un mimo, lo que causa que otros personajes tengan dificultades para entenderlo. Al parecer, la mayoria de sus posesiones son imaginarias, ya que pueden ser robadas (o incluso demostrar que son reales), como se ve en Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, Concrete Solution, Keepin' it Reel'' y'' I Heart U. Algunas veces las cosas alrededor de él son imaginarias, como las paredes en Dunce Upon a Time, que utiliza en nombre del espectáculo. Él incluso ha hecho cosas que parecen imposibles, como hacer sonar una bocina mientras manejaba un uniciclo en Concrete Solution, o hacer ruidos mientras interactuaba con sus muebles "imaginarios". A pesar de ser mudo, en algunos episodios (Como Happy Trails Parte 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Something Fishy, Keepin' it Reel y I Heart U) hace algunos sonidos como ronquidos, soplidos o sonidos de asfixia, haciendo evidente que puede hablar, pero prefiere no hacerlo. Esto ha llevado a la muerte de los demás personajes, como en ''Who's to Flame?, donde elige no hablar con Lumpy, un bombero, a través del teléfono, lo que luego ocasiona la destrucción de la ciudad entera. Él tiene talento en habilidades de circo, como el malabarismo (el cual puede hacer con una sola mano) y crear animales de globos, a pesar de que sus intentos por entretener a los demás suelen tener consecuencias fatales. Mime es muy aficionado a los maníes, llendo tan lejos para meter la meno en una licuadora para comerlos. En Mime and Mime Again, Out of Sight, Out of Mime y Class Act se puede ver que tiene una cola, sin embargo esta desaparece en episodios posteriores. A pesar de eso recupera su cola en Chill Kringle y See You Later, Elevator. Mime generalmente es visto montando un uniciclo (Como en Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, A Hole Lotta Love, See What Develops, Junk in the Trunk y Double Whammy). A veces permanece sentado en el uniciclo durante el episodio entero. Mime muere varias veces, pero sobrevive en ''Who's to Flame?, Mime to Five, Mime and Mime Again, Easy For You to Sleigh, A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Concrete Solution '(Debatible)','' 'In a Jam, I Heart U, ''Chill Kringle, ''Youtube Copyright School y los HTF Breaks Happy New Year, Take Your Seat y Tunnel Vision. Él vive en una carpa, en la que el interior parece una casa normal con muebles imaginarios o invisibles. Suele tener muertes rápidas e indoloras. Sus muertes por lo general involucran su cabeza, objetos metálicos y maquinaria/vehículos. Episodios de Mime Muertes Famosas *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Keepin' it Reel *The Wrong Side of The Tracks *Dunce Upon a Time *Wingin' It *Double Whammy Roles de Protagonista #Mime and Mime Again #Happy Trails #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Keepin' It Reel #Who's to Flame? #Mime to Five #Mime's Olympic Smoochie Roles como Secundario #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Doggone It #Easy For You to Sleigh #Dunce Upon a Time #A Hole Lotta Love #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Aw, Shucks! #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Junk in the Trunk #Double Whammy Part 1 #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #Happy New Year #Random Acts of Silence Roles de Aparición #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Party Animal #Concrete Solution #As You Wish #A Change Of Heart #In a Jam #Wrath of Con #Take Your Seat #Youtube Copyright School #Brake the Cycle Kringles #Chill Kringle HTF Break #Tunnel Vision Love Bites #I Heart U Ocupaciones #Mimo - Todos los episodios en los que apareció #Entretenimiento en Hospitales - Mime and Mime Again #Artista Callejero - A Hole Lotta Love; Doggone It; See What Develops; Double Whammy #Empleado de Restaurante de Comida Rápida - Mime to Five #Salvavidas - Mime to Five #Limpiador de Ventanas - Mime to Five #Limpieza de Animales - Mime to Five #Auxiliar de Vuelo - Wingin' It #Empleado de Tienda de Música - In a Jam #Estudiante/Actor de Obra Escolar - Something Fishy Número de Muertes *'''Cuddles - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky'') *'Giggles' - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky)'' *'Toothy' - 2 ("Mime and Mime Again", "Mime to Five") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky'') *'Petunia' - 2 ("I Heart U", "Chill Kringle" Junto con'' Cro-Marmot'') *'Handy' - 1 ("See What Develops" Junto con The'' Mole'') *'Nutty' - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky'') *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'Cub' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'Flaky' - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Cuddles'') *'The Mole' - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky'') *'Disco Bear' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'Russell' - 1 ("Mime to Five" Junto con Flaky) *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 11+ ("Mime to Five" Junto con'' Flaky'') *'Otros' - 0 Curiosidades *Él es uno de los cuatro personajes que nunca ha sido visto conduciendo un automóvil. Los otros son Truffles, Splendid y Cub. *Él es el primer personajes en matar a otro personaje en los Love Bites. *Él solo apareció dos veces en la primera temporada de la serie. *Mime apareció disfrazado de Rodolfo, El Reno de la Nariz Roja en Out of Sight, Out of Mime, indicando que el posiblemente es un reno. *Hasta ahora, el unico episodio de internet en donde sobrevivió fue Mime and Mime Again. *Él es uno de los personajes que sobrevivió en su episodio debut. *Mime es uno de los ocho personajes que usan ropa. Los otros son Disco Bear, Lammy, Pop, Flippy, The Mole y Russell. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 39,47%. *En la serie de TV es de 35%. *Petunia, Disco Bear, The Mole y Toothy son sus victimas más frecuentes. *Mime es uno de los personajes que protagoniza un episodio (Who's to Flame?) con una gran cantidad de personajes en donde todos mueren mientras él sobrevive. Los otros son Splendid, Lumpy y Giggles. *Nunca se ha visto a Mime sin su maquillaje facial, pero se debe suponer que tiene la misma cara púrpura. *A pesar de que Mime protagoniza Who's to Flame?, él solo aparece al comienzo y al final del episodio. *Las muertes de Mime son más rápidas que las de los demás personajes, casi siempre teniendo muertes instantáneas. *A pesar de su ratio de supervivencia relativamente alto, el unico episodio de internet donde sobrevive es Mime and Mime Again. *Mime tiene el segundo ratio de supervivencia más alto de los personajes que se sabe que mueren a menudo. Giggles tiene el más alto, sobreviviendo en el 40% de los episodios en los que aparece. *Mime ha muerto en todos los episodios de la segunda y tercera temporada en los que apareció. Galería Mime Complete Disaster.jpg|Mime en una de las imagenes del DVD Happy Tree Friends Complete Disaster Mime_funny_face.jpg Zombie_Mime.jpg mime 32209.jpg mime 24322.jpg mime Fishy-blurb.jpg Mime_and_Giggles.png mime Vlcsnap.png Flippy_Mime_Boo.png Mime with tongue out.jpg mime run and bun.jpg mime Imageelephant.jpg Mime Hqdefault22.jpg Mime Chair_.jpg Mime_to_Five-.jpg Mime_chair.JPG mime Brake_The_Cycle.jpg mime 234333.jpg mime Veggies.jpg Mime Invisible chair.jpg Mime fdgdfs.png mime Screen_Shot.png Mime_HTF.gif Out_of_Sight,_Out_of_Mime.jpg mime random acts of silence.jpg Mime lifegaurd.jpg Mime 2.gif Mime 02.jpg Htf_mime.jpg Mime GoesTrickOrTreating.jpg Mime_Intro.png Mime_Intro.jpg Mime_Intro.gif Mime1.png Book.jpg en:Mime Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Ciervos Categoría:Personajes Púrpuras Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes Mudos